


New Experience

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Sawyer is an OC of mine who can either be with ruby or Louis. This fic is ruby. Also fun fact about me, I've never had gingerbread before.
Relationships: Ruby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Christmas Cheer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Sawyer is an OC of mine who can either be with ruby or Louis. This fic is ruby. Also fun fact about me, I've never had gingerbread before.

"A gingerbread house?"

Ruby and Sawyer were in the greenhouse, making sure the crops were growing like they should be with it being cold and all. This prompted Sawyer to ask the redhead about any winter traditions she had. That for the country girl talking about making gingerbread houses before she got sent to Ericson, and before the apocalypse. But as she spoke on, the more confused Sawyer got.

"Yeah. We make little gingerbread men too."

Sawyer just tilted her head in utter confusion.

"You never made gingerbread houses, have ya?" Ruby questioned seeing the confusion.

"I-I don't know what gingerbread is."

"Ya don't know-"

Sawyer shakes her head in the negative. The orphanage she was in before the dead started walking didn't really do anything festive. Then walkers became a thing, and she never really thought about trying to find out about what she missed. What, with having to survive and all that.

"Oh no, sunshine, that just won't do. We are goin' to fix that."

Sawyer flushed a little at the nickname. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well we're gonna make it from scratch. Just like me and my mama did." Ruby grinned. "I believe we got everythin' to do that, but if we don't, we can find substitutes. Oh, this is gonna be so fun!"

"Why do you want to do this?" Sawyer realized her question seemed kind of rude. "I mean, I appreciate it, but why?"

Sawyer never really had anyone try to help her get experiences that she never got to have. Let alone be so nice about it. People usually just brush it off, or look at her like she was crazy. So it was a nice change of pace, but she wants to know why.

"Purely selfish reasons really." Ruby kept her grin.

"Selfish reasons? What do you mean ?"

"Well," the redhead started. "I get to be the one who gives you this experience, so when you think back on it, you think of me. And the fact that I get to be there, seein' your first reactions to somethin' puts a smile on my face. So, why wouldn't I do it?"

You know when people say they refall in love with someone, or they fall more in love? We both happened to Sawyer. She refell for Ruby, only for her to fall even deeper than she was before. No one's ever said something like that to her. 

Sawyer starts to tear up. "I love you."

"Awe, honeybun, I love you too." Ruby held out her hand. "Now let's go make some gingerbread. I'll even show ya how to make a house."

Sawyer takes the outstretched hand, ready to experience something new.


End file.
